Extreme Make Over: Turtle Edition
by RavynandRika yami's lovers
Summary: When I discover Mikey in my bathroom looking at my make-up little do I know of the insanity that will insue. This is my first fan fic so please give me good feedback.


Be nice this is my first fan fic. This came to me at 5 am one morning while I was getting ready for school and in the bathroom.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, APRIL, OR ANGEL! I do own Dani and Jenny.

Please enjoy! Review and Rate!

* * *

><p><strong>Extreme Make-Over Turtle Edition<strong>

I just finished getting dressed for Girls' Night Out that was planned with April, Angel, and Jenny-my brother's wife. I quickly stole a glance at my clock, which read 5:40 pm, and began to panic.

"Ah shell, I only have twenty minutes before April gets here, " I said rushing out of my room into the bathroom only to find a very confused Mikey looking into my make-up box, "Um…Mikey, what are you doing?" Surprisingly, Mikey jumped and turned to face me while moving his hands to his nunchucks.

"Oh Dani don't do that," remarked Mikey breathless, "I almost had a heart attack and almost attacked you."

"Sorry Mikey." I apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine." Mikey replied cheerfully before he went back to looking through my make-up box.

"Um...Mikey…What are you doing?"

"Looking at your make-up."

"I can see that, but why?"

"I was wondering…" Mikey began innocently causing me to groan. '_This can't be good if Mikey is wondering something._' I thought. I had the right mind just to forgo the make-up until I took a look of Mikey's pouty face.

"What were you wondering?" I asked regrettably.

"Why do most females wear make-up?" Mikey asked. I stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"A-are you serious?" I laughed.

"Yes, I am." Mikey said giving me a serious look. I quickly stopped laughing and knew he meant business.

"Oh…well I think we wear make-up because we want to feel pretty and to feel confident," I began racking my brain for reasons why, "Maybe to also cover…"

"But you're already beautiful, why do you need make-up?" Mikey interrupted causing me to blush.

"Why thank you Mikey," I replied as Mikey smiled, "But that's not really why I wear make-up. I wear it to make myself feel confident or to also feel professional. Also I wear it cover up facial blemishes."

"Facial blemishes?" Mikey asked confused.

"Pimples." I answered earning a disgusted look from Mikey and I chuckled.

"EWWWWW…that is nasty," remarked Mikey, "Hey Dani, could you show me how you apply make-up?"

"Well…" I began looking at the bathroom clock-I had fifteen minutes still left, "Guess I can since I still have to do mine."

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Mikey sitting on the toilet lid, "Alrighty professor I am ready." I snickered as I placed my box on the sink counter.

"Okay young grasshopper," I started pulling out my cover up, "First I apply my cover up so I can make sure that any and all facial blemishes are hidden. Then I apply my eyeliner very carefully." As I gently pulling my eyelid sideways so I could get the line perfect.

"How do you keep from poking out your eye?" Mikey asked.

"The four P's," I answered and Mikey looked up at me confused, "Practice. Patience. Practice. Practice."

"The four P's got it," remarked Mikey pretending to take notes, "Okay sensei, what's next?"

"Well next I put on mascara on both my top and bottom eyelashes," I started gently applying it without jabbing my eyes or getting it onto my face, "After I make sure I have none on my face I take my eyebrow brush and get rid of the clumps….Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Mikey prompted.

"Do turtles even have eyelashes?" I questioned looking at Mikey who was thinking.

"No we don't.*" Mikey answered.

"Oh…well ignore that part," I said quietly, "But next I apply some eye shadow either a neutral color or a color that compliments my outfit.

"The last thing I do is add some blushed to my cheeks." I finished lightly brushing my cheeks.

"What about lipstick or lip gloss?" Mikey asked standing up.

"Oh, technically that would be last but I do that right before I go inside." I answered closing the box and was about to put it back when Mikey grabbed the box, then he bolted.

"MIKEY!" I exclaimed spinning around and ran after him, "MICHELANGELO COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW WITH MY MAKE-UP!" I gave chase after him down the hallway nearly catching up to him until he decided to skip all the stairs with one epic leap. I stood there for a few seconds in amazement before I decided to just sprint down the stairs.

Once I made it to the landing, I realized I lost track of Mikey. '_Just great,_' I thought, '_Where the shell did he go?_' The first place that came to my mind was the kitchen so I quickly journeyed into the kitchen only to find no Mikey.

"GRR...where is he?" I muttered stealing a glance at the stove clock, "I only have a few minutes before April gets here and I have no idea what Mikey is planning to do with my make-up." As if to answer my question, I heard Mikey's distinct laugh coming from the TV room.

'_Oh boy…_' I thought making my way to the room and found Mikey doing something to the couch. I opened my mouth to yell at Mikey when he motioned for me to be quiet.

"Mikey," I hissed quietly, "What the shell are you doing?"

Mikey didn't say anything, he just signaled for me to come over next to him. Slowly walking over to him, I nearly doubled over in laughter at what Mikey was doing. He wasn't applying make-up to the couch like it looked like. No, Mikey was applying make-up to a certain sleeping, Sai-weilding turtle. The said turtle had black eyeliner on his eyes along with the brightest pink eye shadow I had. Mikey didn't go stingy either with the bright pink blush nor the deep red liquid lipstick that was all over Raph's mouth.

"You do realize he's gonna kill you when he wakes up right?" I asked still laughing, "Nice touch with the red lipstick though I don't think pink really suits him."

"Yup and thank you," answered Mikey proudly, "I know I'm gonna regret this but its soooooo gonna be worth it." I shook my head as the two of us kept laughing until Raph began to stir and shortly woke up.

"Wha…" began Raph half asleep but seeing us laughing he snapped wide awake, "Wha' ya two laughin' at?"

"N-nothing." We said avoiding his death glare.

"What's going….OH MY GOD RAPH! WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED TO YOU FACE!" started Donnie walking into the room but froze and burst out laughing, "LEO COME HERE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"Yes Donnie?" remarked Leo shortly entering the room, "Why are you…RAPH WHAT THE SHELL!" Raph let out a low growl as he got off the couch and went into the landing area to look in the mirror.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Mikey counted down and on one we all heard Raph's roar.

"WHA' DA SHELL!" Raph roared coming back into the room with his Sais drawn out and the make-up smeared cross his face. The four of us looked at each other and fell over in laughter.

"GRR…DANI! MIKEY! I AM GONNA KILL YA BOTH!" Raph continued making his way to us. Mikey and I looked at each other before getting up and ran for cover. To my joy, I heard a car horn from outside.

"Sorry Mikey," I said running to the door, "I gotta go."

"YOU'RE DITCHING ME!" Mikey exclaimed horrified.

"I'm sorry Mikey!" I called opening the door, "But technically you're at fault not me. True I showed you how to apply it and it's my make-up but you stole it from me. Plus you are the artist here not me."

"YA SO DEAD MIKEY!" Raph snapped giving chase after Mikey who let out his infamous girly scream as I shut the door.

"Poor Mikey," I said walking to April's car and I heard a loud crash from the house, "Hope the house is in one piece when I come back." With that, I got into April's car, gave her smile as she stared at me confused look, and after I reassured her everything was normal we drove off to begin Girl's Night Out.

~The End~

* * *

><p>*I looked it up and it says turtles do not have any hair so they don't have any eyelashes.<p>

Remember review and rate! Be constructive if you have criticisms.


End file.
